Eternal Love
by Inuyasha'sLoveKagome
Summary: What if she has always loved him but after both games, the rebellion, the highjacking, and believing he doesn't love or care about her anymore. So she decides to take her own life believing her death won't affect anyone else.
1. Depression

**Auther note: This is my first story and my grammor and spelling could use some work. So if you find anything wrong please let me know. Okay so here is the first chapter and I hope you like it because I did write this while I was at school. Alrght here you go.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Depression_**

Katniss POV

I feel so alone there is no one left that loves me or even cares about what will happen to me. My mother has left me, my sister is dead, my best friend/hunting partner I no longer have any connections with, my mentor is a drunk, and my boy with the bread probably wants nothing to do with me anymore let alone love me anymore.

It hurts too much to live anymore even with all the good changes going on in District 12. For example the new hospital that is full of doctors and was finished being built last month. There is no one to notice or care if I'm gone.

I walk down the stairs and to the kitchen. I walk up to one of the cabinets and open it up to find the sleeping pills. I take them out of the cabinet and walk back up the stairs to my bed room.

I sit on my bed and think about how Peeta will be back in District 12 in an hour as I open the bottle of sleeping pills. I empty out the full bottle of pill into my hand. I fiddle around with the pills in my hand debating on whether or not I should take them all just to leave this world and after about 45 minutes of debating this I take all the pills then I grab the glass of water I had sitting on my bed side table. I lie down on my bed - with the pill bottle still in hand after putting the glass back on the table – and slowly close my eyes.

The last few things I hear before my hearing goes is someone coming in my front door and then the pill bottle hitting the floor.

I know my breathing has slowed along with my heartbeat and there is no going back now. Even if I wanted to I can't take back what I just did.

The last few things I think are: _Who walked into my house? _and _Where is this warmth coming from?_

The warmth that wasn't there before but I had felt it so many times before. It took a little bit for me to remember that this warmth belonged to a person and not just any person.

_This warmth could belong to the boy I love and his train hasn't even arrived yet. This warmth belongs to ….. _Was all I managed to think before it was nothing but a numb feeling and then nothingness took over my mind and body.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Home Welcoming

**Auther note: A thinks to those the read and ****review**. It was nice to hear what you had to say about my story and was very much appreciated. If you find any mistakes please tell what they are and I'll go back and fix them. So here is the second chapter and I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: _Home Welcoming_**

Peeta POV

I had just arrived back in the newly rebuilt District 12 on the train after being in the Capital for over 12 months. I left on an earlier train so I could wonder around the newly redone town. After about an hour I decide to head to the Victors Village and head for Haymitch's house first.

"Hey, kid! You got back early." says Haymitch.

"Yha, I got on an early train. Is Katniss home?" I ask a little curiously.

"She should be home. She hasn't left that house since we got here." He says.

"Okay, thanks! I'll head over there to see her." I say excited that I'll get to see her after all this time. I walk out of his house and over to Katniss's before he can say anything else. When I reach the door I think about knocking and then just decide to walk in.

Once I'm near the foot of the stairs I hear something fall and hit the floor upstairs. A little panicked I run up the stairs and into Katniss's room. I stop at the end of the bed and see her lying on the bed then I notice the bottle on the floor. I walk over to pick it up then I see that it's an empty bottle of sleeping pills.

I look over at her and can't even tell if she's still breathing. So I sit down on the bed carful next to her and pull her to me to see if I can hear a heartbeat but I can't. Her skin was already cold when I touched her. I then start to panic even more than I did when I heard the pill bottle hit the ground.

"Katniss! **Katniss! ****Katniss! ****Wake up,** Please!" I start off saying softly then yelling then softly again but with desperation still evident in my voice.

When I don't get a response I set her back down on the bed and run down the stairs, out the door, and over to Haymitch's house.

I storm in to his house and speaking so fast that he has to tell me to slow down. So I take a deep breath and then tell him everything again slower so he will understand what I was trying to tell him before. Then he's running past me and out the door. I fallow him back over to Katniss's house, in the door, and up the stairs to her room.

Haymitch picks her up and off her bed then we're running back out of the house towards the new hospital.

When we reach the hospital and enter some doctors take her from Haymitch then take her into a room to see if they can't save her. Haymitch stands against the wall in the waiting room while I'm pacing around.

"Sit down! They'll come to tell if she's alright or not. There is no need for the pacing." says Haymitch.

So I do as he says and I sit down in a chair next to him. But I'm still worried and I want to know what she was thinking when she decided to take all those sleeping pills. I won't know unless those doctors mange to save her.

About an hour later a young female doctor with her long snow white hair in a ponytail comes out and says "My name is Suzuki and I'll be the doctor in charge of taking care of Katniss while she's here."

"So is she alright?" Haymitch ask a little rudely.

"Umm, yes." Doctor Suzuki says a little shocked a Haymitch's rudeness but quickly recovers her composure then says "We managed to restart her heart and removed the drugs from her system. She's asleep right now but you may go and see her if you'd like to?"

"Yes, please!" I say with so urgency in my voice.

"Alright, then if you would please fallow me this way." She says.

We walk down the hall to my right and we keep walking down the hall until we reach the 6th door to our left. Doctor Suzuki opens the door and says "Alright here we are."

I just stand there for a few seconds before looking over to see that Haymitch still just standing there while the Doctor holds the door open for us.

Haymitch looks at me and says "Go on kind. I need to talk to the doctor."

I walk in as the door closes behind me. I grab a chair by the window that shows you the newly rebuilt town and pull it closer to the side of her hospital bed. I grab the one hand of hers that is closest to me in both of mine glad to feel her warmth is back and she is no longer cold like how I found her.

"Why did you do it? I still love you, Katniss and I always will. So why? Why did you do it?" I ask.

Tears threaten to fall as I think about how close I was to losing her again.

The doctors let me stay by her side even after visiting hours are over and even though she has been a sleep for a week now, I will rarely leave her side in case she wakes up. But when I do leave her side Haymitch is there to take my place.

Doctor Suzuki comes by to check on Katniss every hour or so to see if there are any changes. Every so often Doctor Suzuki will pull up a chair and talk to me. I know her a lot better now than I did when I first got back to District 12 like that she is only a couple of years older than me and got married a couple of years ago.

"I also have a 1 year old son back in District 9 with my husband." Is the last thing Suzuki says before she leaves the room.

Just before I fall asleep in the chair next to Katniss's hospital bed and her hand in mine I say "Katniss, I'll love you forever and Always." Then I drift of in to a rest full sleep.

* * *

**The chapters will get longer as I go. I'll be swiching back and forth in between both Katness's and Peeta's POVs so you'll be able to see the story form two different sides instead of just one. Oh and tell me if this is a good idea or not. Should I put both ****Katness's and Peeta's POVs in the same chapter. If you don't think it's a good idea I won't do it. I'll try and get the third chapter up tomarrow if I can because the are just too many people that "need" to use the computer. Don't forget to ****Review and tell me what you think because I'd realy like to hear what you think.**


	3. The Awakening

**Authers note: A special thanks to: hotpielookedlikehotpie, TheMaraudersSnake, Happy Pineapple, anonymous-storyline, ClapClapSing, CupCakeMoNster93, Greyeyedowl98, NeverRegretAnything, WeirdMe2000, Lilipotter, jessica73, eviekins for reading, fallowing, favoring, and reviewing. ****It was nice to hear what you had to say about my story and was very much appreciated. If you find any mistakes please tell what they are and I'll go back and fix them.** Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday like I said I would. I kept meaning to put the disclaimers on here but I don't own the Hunger Games even though I wish I did I do not and own any of the characters execpt for Suzuki and a few other that are soon to come. Okay here is the third chapter and I hope you like it.

* * *

** Chapter 3: _The Awakening_  
**

Katniss POV

I'm pretty sure I died but I'm not so sure that I'm dead now. _Actually if I'm dead right now then I'm hearing things because I hear Peeta's voice and he sounds as if he is right next to me,_ I think. After mulling this over for a little bit I decide that I will try to concentrate on Peeta's voice and see if I can't make out what he is saying.

"… Why did you do it?" he asks with so much sadness yet he is desperate for an answer he isn't sure he'll ever get.

The sadness and desperation in his voice breaks my heart to hear and I wait to hear more but there is none. Then I notice that I can feel his warm hands holding mine.

When Peeta finally leaves my side I feel the need to open my eyes (then try as I might they won't open) and wanting him to stay. Haymitch comes in after Peeta leaves. He walks up to the side of my bed and then all is silent at least for a little while it is.

"The Doctors say that you'll live Sweetheart." Haymitch states the continues on by saying very sarcastically "Peeta finding you lying there on your bed practically dead was such a nice home welcoming gift you gave him there, Sweetheart."

After that it is silent again which is then broken by Haymitch sighing. Then all is quiet once again.

The sound of the door opening alerts me that someone is coming in the room. Then I hear Peeta's heavy foot tread as he comes into the room and then next to the bed.

"Welcome back, kid." Haymitch says now speaking to Peeta instead of me (at least that is whom I assume he was talking to earlier).

"Are you heading back home, then?" Peeta ask Haymitch as he grabs my hand.

"Yha, There is no point in staying here if all she's going to do is sleep all day. So see you later kid." Haymitch replies.

"Bye, Haymitch." Peeta says sadly.

After Haymitch leaves I fall into a peaceful sleep knowing Peeta is there at my side and that he will stay there until he was to leave.

I believe Haymitch said it's been exactly 1 week since I died, was brought to the hospital here in District 12, and was brought back form certain death. So over this past week as I drift in and out of consciousness, I have learned that my doctor's name is Suzuki, that she is a couple of years older than both me and Peeta, and that she got married a couple of years ago.

When Haymitch comes to visit he really doesn't say more than a few words here and there. Haymitch is really only here when Peeta is gone but as soon as Peeta gets back Haymitch takes his leave.

At one point today, when I was unconscious, I had a wonderful dream that I would never dare to forget for the rest of my life because it isn't one of my usual nightmares:

_**I was in a meadow and not like the meadow here in District 12 but Bigger. The grass is nice and tall and a beautiful shade of almost an emerald green. A ring of flowers surround the edges of the meadow along with a thick forest of trees on one side of the meadow and a beautiful sapphire blue waterfall that flows into a lake.**_

_**I stand there in the center of the meadow looking over at the waterfall and lake. Then I look over to my left to see Peeta standing there next to me and is looking back at me with those beautiful bright blue eyes of his. His ashy blond hair that normally falls over his forehead in waves looks like someone had run their fingers through it.**_

_**I turn so that I am fully facing him and then he turn so that he is fully facing me. Peeta then grabs both of my hands in both of his hands and is about to ….**_

Before I can finish the dream I regain consciousness. My eyes are still too heavy to open but if I concentrate I can hear my doctor, Suzuki talking to Peeta.

"I also have a 1 year old son back in District 9 with my husband." Is the last thing I hear Suzuki say before she leaves the room.

Then a few seconds later I hear Peeta say "Katniss, I'll love you forever and Always."

Hearing him say that sent my heart a soaring and only makes me wish that I could tell him that I love him too.

When I hear his breathing slow I know he is asleep and I soon fallow him into a dreamless sleep.

…

When I wake up I find that I can finally open my eyes. The first thing I see is Peeta still a sleep in the chair next to my hospital bed and is still holding my hand. I can't help but smile at him.

I try not to move so much so that I won't wake him. I turn slowly onto my side so that I'm facing him. But the little movement I make enough to wake him.

He opens his eyes slowly and then just looks at me for a few minutes as he processes the fact that I am actually a wake.

"Katniss?" he ask almost with the uncertainty of whether or not I'm really awake.

I nod my head and say with a scratchy voice (because of it's under use) "Yes, Peeta?"

He jumps out of his chair almost nocking it over and pulls me into his warm strong arms. He just holds me in his arms for a few minutes before speaking up again.

"I wasn't sure if you were ever going to wake up or even if I would ever see your beautiful gray eyes again." He says as his hold on me tightens ever so slightly. "I was so scared that I would lose you, Katniss."

"Peeta, I'm so sorry. It's just that I thought that there was no one left that loved me or even cared about what would happen to me. My mother left me, my sister is dead, my best friend and hunting partner I no longer have any connections with, Haymitch is just a drunk, and I just thought that you would probably want nothing to do with me or even love me anymore. I just felt so alone and I didn't think there would be anyone to notice or care if I was gone. And I'm just so sorry, Peeta." I say as I begin to cry. By the time I finish talking I'm sobbing in to his chest.

I cry because I had hurt Peeta again even if it wasn't intentional I still hurt him and I cry because I can't take it back.

Peeta holds me tighter and tries to calm me down. When I am no longer sobbing he says "Katniss, I never really stopped loving you and I Always will. Don't you ever forget that and as to you feeling like your alone well I'm here now and I'll Always be here for you." His voice was soft and calming for me. He never once let his voice rise.

I bring my arms up from my sides and put them around him to hold him close to me as we just sit here on my hospital bed. After a little bit I pull back a little and look up at him. When I look up I find that I'm looking directly into his bright blue eyes. Seeing the sadness in his eyes is what makes me final decided what I was going to tell him and it's what I've wanted to say since I heard him say he still loved me.

"Peeta, I love you too and I always will." I say as I look up and into his eyes.

Peeta was a little surprised at first but then he smiled at me. He leans down and presses his lips against my forehead. Then he looks out the window and says "It's still too early in the morning for anyone to be up. We should try and get some more sleep while we can."

He then begins to claim of my hospital bed when I grab his arm and I say "Peeta…"

But before I can finish he says "Move over."

I move over so that there is enough room on the bed for him to slide in next to me. After I move over he slides in next to me and we both lie down. I curl up into him while he wraps his arms around me.

"Awh! How sweet is that!" Doctor Suzuki says a little too loudly causing both me and Peeta to wake up.

We both look over at her and see her standing at the end of the bed. Doctor Suzuki looks over at the door that is still propped open the walks over to it and closes it. As Peeta gets up and is about to get off the bed, Doctor Suzuki say "You can stay where you are Peeta. Oh and I talked to Dr. Aurelius last night to tell him that since I'm here in District 12 and that I am highly qualified as Doctor that he could sent both of your file over here so that I could official take over as both of yours Doctor. He said yes and will be sending over your file. I'll be getting them sometime tomorrow." Then she looks directly at me as Peeta resituates himself on the bed and says "It's nice to see that you're finally awake, Miss Everdeen. May I call you Katniss?"

"Sure." I say.

"Well if everything checks out ok you can leave the hospital as early as tomorrow morning. Oh and you can just call me Suzuki." She says as she walks over and takes my wrist to check my pulse. She does a few other things and then says "Alright everything checks out. I'll be right back."

As she walks out the door in turn to look at Peeta and see that he is looking back at me.

"Good morning, Katniss." Peeta says smiling at me.

"Good morning, Peeta." I say as I can't help but smile back at him.

I wrap my arms around him as he wraps his strong, warm arms around me and we stay like this until Suzuki walks into the room with a full tray of food in one hand and a plate with two drinks on it. She brings it over to both me and Peeta and set the full tray of food in fount of us. She then set the drinks down on the table next to my bed.

"Normally a nurse would have brought you the food but since I made all these food this morning and I brought it in for the all the doctors and nurses to eat. There was still so much of it left that I decided to bring some for you two to eat for breakfast. I hope you like it." Suzuki says smiling.

Then a nurse comes into the room and says "Doctor Suzuki your husband is on the phone. Would you like me to tell him you're busy with a patient and can't come to the phone right now or that you'll just be a minuet?"

"No tell him I'll be right there." Suzuki says as the nurse leaves.

Suzuki turns to face us then bows her head and say "Sorry but I've got to take this. I hope you like you food and I'll be back in a few to collect the dishes. I'm sorry again." She then is out of the room before either Peeta or I can say anything.

Peeta and I eat the food that Suzuki brought in for us in silence. When we finished eating Peeta speaks up "I wonder what was up with her. I mean she seemed pretty happy earlier but when the nurse said her husband called she seemed to be a little worried that something bad had happened."

"We could always ask her when she comes back." I suggest as I wrap my arms around him.

* * *

**I ****probably woun't be able to get the next chapter up untill monday but I'll try and get it up before me what you think about Doctor Suzuki and if you all really like her and want to know more about her. Let me know and I can give her more of a background in one of the next chapters. Oh and what do you think was going to happen in Katniss's dream? Let me know if you have any guesses as to what was going to happen in her dream. ********Don't forget to ****Review and tell me what you think because I'd realy like to hear what you think.**


	4. Who are they?

**Authers note****:** ******If you find any mistakes please tell what they are and I'll go back and fix them. Sorry this is so late but I've just been so busy and I just got my laptop set up so I moved all my things off the main computer and on to the labtop. D****isclaimers: I don't own the Hunger Games even though I wish I did and I do not own any of the characters execpt for Suzuki and a few other that are soon to come. Okay here is the Fourth chapter and I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: _Who are they?_**

Peeta POV

After I grab Katniss's hand in mine and say "Katniss, I'll love you forever and Always." And drift off to sleep.

When I fall asleep I start to dream and not a nightmare like usual but a nice peaceful dream:

_**I was in a very large meadow that had tall, emerald green grass and on one side of the meadow was surrounded by a ring of flowers along with a thick forest of trees and the other side of the meadow was a sapphire blue waterfall that flows into a lake.**_

_**I am sitting in the center of the meadow while the wind is blowing the grass and rustling the leaves on the trees. The sound of laughing children causes me to look in the direction of the waterfall and what I see are 5 little kids playing the lake.**_

_**There are 2 girls and 3 boys. From how far away I am from them I can only tell what their hair looks like. **_

_**One of the girls has long, wavy ash blond hair. While the other girl has straight, shoulder length black hair. The oldest of the 3 boys has wavy black hair. The middle oldest of the 3 boys has straight ashy blond hair. The youngest of the 3 boys has wavy dish water blond hair.**_

_**I just sit there for a while I am watching the kids as they play together in the water. Then from somewhere behind me I can hear someone coming towards me and I know it's not what one of the kids because all 5 of them are still there playing in the water. So when I look behind me I see Katniss coming towards me from the direction of the forest with a smile on her lips. Seeing Katniss smiling at me made me smile back at her.**_

_**She continues walking towards me until reaches where I'm sitting. Then she sits down next to me and leans on my shoulder as I wrap my arm around her waist. We just sit there like this for a while until I make a decision.**_

_**I unwrap my arm from around Katniss's waist and stand up. I turn around to face her and hold out my hand to help her up. She grabs my hand and I pull her up and off the ground. With her hand in mine I turn around and walk towards the lake where the kids are still playing.**_

_**When both Katniss and I reach the edge of the lake the 5 kids stop playing in the water and look up at us with smiles upon their lips. It is then that I notice what color their eyes are.**_

_**The girl with**_ _**long, wavy ash blond hair has gray eyes. The other girl with straight, shoulder length black hair has bright blue eyes. The oldest of the 3 boys with wavy black hair has bright blue eyes. The middle oldest of the 3 boys with straight ashy blond hair also has bright blue eyes. The youngest of the 3 boys with wavy dish water blond hair has gray eyes.**_

_**It takes a little while for me to actual notice that Katniss has let go of me had to be at eye level with the kids that running towards us laughing. They run into Katniss's open arms and she hugs them all. She is smiling and laughing with them. This makes me smile as will but I'm still not sure who these kids are and I'm not sure who they are to me, but Katniss seems to know.**_

"_**Are you going to come in the water to play with us?" the girl with long, wavy ash blond hair and gray eyes ask looking from both Katniss and I and vice versa.**_

"_**Of cores we are!" Katniss answers.**_

_**She shouts as she turns around to run back into the water, "Alright! Are you coming…!"**_

I wake up due to the fact someone is moving and I slowly open my eyes then I just look at Katniss for a few minutes as I try to process the fact Katniss is actually awake and that I'm not just dreaming.

"Katniss?" I ask almost with uncertainty clear in my voice.

She nod her head and say, "Yes, Peeta?"

I jump out of my chair almost knocking it over and I pull her into my arms. I just hold her in my arms for a few minutes before speaking up again.

"I wasn't sure if you were ever going to wake up or even if I would ever see your beautiful gray eyes again." I say as my hold on her tightens ever so slightly. "I was so scared that I would lose you, Katniss."

"Peeta, I'm so sorry. It's just that I thought that there was no one left that loved me or even cared about what would happen to me. My mother left me, my sister is dead, my best friend and hunting partner I no longer have any connections with, Haymitch is just a drunk, and I just thought that you would probably want nothing to do with me or even love me anymore. I just felt so alone and I didn't think there would be anyone to notice or care if I was gone. And I'm just so sorry, Peeta." she says as she begin to cry. By the time she is finish talking she is sobbing in to my chest.

I hold Katniss tighter as I try to calm her down. When she is no longer sobbing I say "Katniss, I never really stopped loving you and I Always will. Don't you ever forget that and as to you feeling like your alone well I'm here now and I'll Always be here for you." My voice was soft and calming and I could tell it was affecting her, but I never once let my voice rise.

she bring her arms up from her sides and put them around me holding me back as we just sit there on her hospital bed. After a little bit she pulls back a little and look up at me. When she final looks up at me find that I'm looking directly into her beautiful blue eyes. What I see is sadness in her eyes and whatever she sees in my eyes is what makes her final decided something, but what that something is I don't know. It almost seems to be something that she has been thinking for a while.

"Peeta, I love you too and I always will." Katniss says as she looks up and into my eyes.

At this I was a little surprised at first but then I smile at her. I lean down and press my lips against her forehead. Then I look out the window and say "It's still too early in the morning for anyone to be up. We should try and get some more sleep while we can."

Then I begin to claim of the hospital bed when she grabs my arm and says "Peeta…"

But before she can finish her sentence I say "Move over."

She moves over so that there is enough room on the bed for me to slide in next to her. After she moves over I slides in next to her and we both lie down. She curls up into me while I wraps my arms around her_**.**_

"Awh! How sweet is that?" Doctor Suzuki says a little too loudly causing both Katniss and me to wake up.

We both look over at her and see her standing at the end of the bed. Doctor Suzuki looks over at the door that is still propped open the walks over to it and closes it. As I get up and I am about to get off the bed, Doctor Suzuki say "You can stay where you are Peeta. Oh and I talked to Dr. Aurelius last night to tell him that since I'm here in District 12 and that I am highly qualified as Doctor that he could sent both of your file over here so that I could official take over as both of yours Doctor. He said yes and will be sending over your file. I'll be getting them sometime tomorrow." Then she looks directly at Katniss as I resituates myself on the bed and says "It's nice to see that you're finally awake, Miss Everdeen. May I call you Katniss?"

"Sure." Katniss says.

"Well if everything checks out ok you can leave the hospital as early as tomorrow morning. Oh and you can just call me Suzuki." She says as she walks over and takes Katniss's wrist to check he pulse. Suzuki does a few other things and then says "Alright everything checks out. I'll be right back."

As Suzuki walks out the door Katniss turns to look at me and sees that I am looking back at her.

"Good morning, Katniss." I say smiling at her.

"Good morning, Peeta." Katniss says as smile back at me.

She wraps her arms around me as I wrap his around her small frame and we stay like this until Suzuki walks into the room with a full tray of food in one hand and a plate with two drinks on it. She brings it over to both Katniss and me and set the full tray of food in front of us. She then set the drinks down on the table next to the bed.

"Normally a nurse would have brought you the food but since I made all these food this morning and I brought it in for the all the doctors and nurses to eat. There was still so much of it left that I decided to bring some for you two to eat for breakfast. I hope you like it." Suzuki says smiling.

Then a nurse comes into the room and says "Doctor Suzuki your husband is on the phone. Would you like me to tell him you're busy with a patient and can't come to the phone right now or that you'll just be a minuet?"

"No tell him I'll be right there." Suzuki says as the nurse leaves.

Suzuki turns to face us then bows her head and says "Sorry but I've got to take this. I hope you like you food and I'll be back in a few to collect the dishes. I'm sorry again." She then is out of the room before either Katniss or I can say anything.

Katniss and I eat the food that Suzuki brought in for us in silence. When we finished eating I speak up "I wonder what was up with her. I mean she seemed pretty happy earlier but when the nurse said her husband called she seemed to be a little worried that something bad had happened."

"We could always ask her when she comes back." Katniss suggest as she wraps her arms around me.

When Suzuki does come back she says, "Sorry about that but my husband never calls me while I'm at work unless there is something wrong."

Suzuki sighs as she picks up the tray of empty plates. Then she looks at both Katniss and I and ask, "So how did you like the food I made?"

Katniss just nods and I say, "It was very good Suzuki and thank you."

"That's good." Suzuki says with a sad smile as she looks out the window.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Oh!" Suzuki says looking from the window back at us before saying, "I'm just worried about my son. He's been sick all week and hasn't gotten any better. I'm just not sure and I can't go home when I've got work here I need to get done. My husband can't bring him out here because our son is just too sick to travel here."

"I'm just not sure what to do." Suzuki says as she shakes her head."

"Well I better get this dishes cleaned. I'll be back here tomorrow morning so that way we can get you out of this hospital as quick as possible. Oh and Katniss would you like me to see if I can't get a hold of Haymitch and tell him that you are awake." Suzuki says with faked happiness.

"Sure", is all Katniss manages to say before Suzuki leaves the room again.

"Well, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" I ask Katniss.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Katniss says.

Then we just sit there in silence until a slightly drunk Haymitch comes stumbling into the room. He stumbles into the chair that was next to the bed that both Katniss and I are still sitting on.

"Well it's nice to see that your final awake, Sweetheart." Haymitch say once he has finally settled into the chair. "I'm not going to ask you why you did it, Sweetheart but I am going to say that that was really stupid of you to do."

"Haymitch that isn't very nice to say to her." I say.

"No, it's alright Peeta. I know and I'm so very sorry, Haymitch." Katniss says.

"Well it doesn't matter now because what is done is done and it can't be changed now anyway." says Haymitch.

Then we all just fall silent for a while and when no one says anything I just decided to look out the window.

After what seems like forever Haymitch speaks up, "So how has your day been so far since you've woken up, Sweetheart? And what exactly was going on here before I come in here?"

I look at Katniss and see that she is blushing just as much as I am but neither of us answers him. Haymitch begins to tap his foot on the ground as he waits for one of us to answer his questions. When we still don't answer his questions he says a little irritated with us, "Are either of you going to answer me?"

Katniss is the first to speak up, "My day has been just fine so far and how has your week been, Haymitch?" as she tries to keep Haymitch off of his second question.

"Oh it's been just fine, Sweetheart." Haymitch sarcastically says as he takes a drink out of a bottle of liquor that I didn't even notice he had in his hand when he first came into the room.

We all just sit there and talk until a nurse brings in dinner for both Katniss and me which is when Haymitch decides its time for him to leave us. After Katniss and I finish eating we lay down in the hospital bed and as she curls up in to me I wrap my arms around her.

"Goodnight, Katniss and sweet dreams." I say.

"Goodnight, Peeta." She says as she closes her, "and I love you."

"I love you too, Katniss."

"You'll stay with me?" she asks.

"Always, Katniss, Always." I say as I drift off and into a peaceful sleep.

In my dream I was:

_**I was standing in a kitchen and the kitchen is almost like the kitchen in the Victors Village's houses but is bigger. I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room where I see Katniss sitting on a couch that is in front of the fire place. I look out the window and see that it is snowing outside. Then I walk over to Katniss and sit down on the couch next to her.**_

_**When she feels the couch move next to her she looks up and says with a smile upon her lips, "Hi, Peeta!"**_

"_**Hi, Katniss!" I say as I smile back at her and wrap my arm around her waist.**_

_**Just as Katniss has curled up next to me the front door opens and 5 kids walk in.**_

"_**Iiiittt'sss sssooo coolldd oouutt tthheereee!" The girl with long, wavy ash blond hair has gray eyes says as she takes off her coat and puts it in the closet by the front door.**_

"_**Of cores its cold its winter its saposta be!" The oldest of the 3 boys with wavy black hair has bright blue eyes exclaims after he puts his coat up in the closer then throws his arm up in the air.**_

"_**SO WHAT?" yells the girl with long, wavy ash blond hair has gray eyes.**_

"_**SO WHAT? SO WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO WHAT?" The boy yells back.**_

"_**Would you two stop it?" The other 3 kids yell.**_

_**After they are all done arguing and have hung up all their coats the girl with straight, shoulder length black hair have bright blue eyes come into the living room and sits down in front of Katniss. The other girl walks up the stairs along with the oldest boy in complete silence and the other two boys sit on the floor in front of the of the fire place. Katniss readjust herself the she starts to braid the little girl's straight black hair. As Katniss braids the little girl's hair they both hum the tune to "Deep in the Meadow".**_

I wake up to finding that Katniss is still asleep and that the sun is just about to rise. I unwind myself from Katniss so that I can get off the bed then I walk over to the window to watch the sunrise. When I hear movement from behind me I turn around to see that Katniss is sitting up in the bed and is looking at me with a smile.

"Good morning, Katniss. How did you sleep?" I say as I walk over to her and pull her into my arms.

"Good morning, Peeta. I slept well and how did you sleep?" Katniss said as she put her arm me.

"I slept just fine. So are you ready to get out of the hospital and back home?" I ask.

"Well yes, but Peeta my home is where ever you are. I have never felt like I was home when I was in my house I the Victors Village especially now when I don't have Prim or my mother there. Is just empty and I feel so at home when I'm with you." She says.

Hearing this just makes me smile even more than I was before. So I kiss her in response and she kisses me back. We continue to kiss until someone walks into the room and clears their throat.

* * *

**I ****probably won't be able to get the next chapter up until the end of the week but I'll try and get it up before then. Tell me what you think about Doctor Suzuki and if you all really like her and want to know more about her. Let me know and I can give her more of a background in one of the next chapters. Oh and who do you think those kids are? Also if any of you have any names for those kid let me know and I'll pick the names I like. ********Don't forget to ****Review and tell me what you think because I'd really like to hear what you think.**


	5. Surprises

**Authers note****:** ******If you find any mistakes please tell what they are and I'll go back and fix them. D****isclaimers: I don't own the Hunger Games even though I wish I did and I do not own any of the characters execpt for Suzuki and a few other that are soon to come. Okay here is the Fifth chapter and I hope you like it.**

* * *

**************Chapter 5: _Surprises  
_**

Katniss POV

When Suzuki does come back she says, "Sorry about that but my husband never calls me while I'm at work unless there is something wrong."

Suzuki sighs as she picks up the tray of empty plates. Then she looks at both Peeta and I and ask, "So how did you like the food I made?"

I just nod and Peeta say, "It was very good Suzuki and thank you."

"That's good." Suzuki says with a sad smile as she looks out the window.

"Is something wrong?" Peeta ask.

"Oh!" Suzuki says looking from the window back at us before saying, "I'm just worried about my son. He's been sick all week and hasn't gotten any better. I'm just not sure and I can't go home when I've got work here I need to get done. My husband can't bring him out here because our son is just too sick to travel here."

"I'm just not sure what to do." Suzuki says as she shakes her head.

"Well I better get this dishes cleaned. I'll be back here tomorrow morning so that way we can get you out of this hospital as quick as possible. Oh and Katniss would you like me to see if I can't get a hold of Haymitch and tell him that you are awake." Suzuki says with faked happiness.

"Sure", is all I manage to say before Suzuki leaves the room again.

"Well, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Peeta ask me.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." I say.

Then we just sit there in silence until a slightly drunk Haymitch comes stumbling into the room. He stumbles into the chair that was next to the bed that both Peeta and I are still sitting on.

"Well it's nice to see that your final awake, Sweetheart." Haymitch say once he has finally settled into the chair. "I'm not going to ask you why you did it, Sweetheart but I am going to say that that was really stupid of you to do."

"Haymitch that isn't very nice to say to her." Peeta says.

"No, it's alright Peeta. I know and I'm so very sorry, Haymitch." I say.

"Well it doesn't matter now because what is done is done and it can't be changed now anyway." says Haymitch.

Then we all just fall silent for a while and when no one says anything I just decided to look down at the blankets.

After what seems like forever Haymitch speaks up, "So how has your day been so far since you've woken up, Sweetheart? And what exactly was going on here before I come in here?"

Peeta looks at me and I'm pretty sure he can see that I am blushing probably just as much as he is but neither of us answers him. Haymitch begins to tap his foot on the ground as he waits for one of us to answer his questions. When we still don't answer his questions he says a little irritated with us, "Are either of you going to answer me?"

I am the first to speak up, "My day has been just fine so far and how has your week been, Haymitch?" as I try to keep Haymitch off of his second question.

"Oh it's been just fine, Sweetheart." Haymitch sarcastically says as he takes a drink out of a bottle of liquor that I didn't even bother notice he had in his hand when he first came into the room.

We all just sit there and talk until a nurse brings in dinner for both Peeta and me which is when Haymitch decides it's time for him to leave us. After Peeta and I finish eating we lay down in the hospital bed and as I curl up in to Peeta he wraps his arms around me.

"Goodnight, Katniss and sweet dreams." Peeta says.

"Goodnight, Peeta." I say as I close my eyes, "and I love you."

"I love you too, Katniss." he says.

"You'll stay with me?" I ask.

"Always, Katniss, Always." He says as he drifts off and into a peaceful sleep.

For a few minutes before I fall asleep I open my eyes to get a quick look at a sleeping Peeta and then close my eyes again so that I am lessoning to Peeta's steady breathing. The rhythm of his breathing slowly helping me to fall asleep.

In my dream I was:

_**I'm sitting on a bed in an upstairs bedroom. The walls are painted Peeta's favorite color, sunset orange. The room is big, has 2 dressers, 1 dresser with a mirror, 2 windows, a bedside table, and the bed I'm sitting on. The bedding on the bed is all a color of sky blue. As I look over to my right I see a closet full of little girls' cloths hanging in the closet. **_

_**After a few minutes of just sitting there two little girls come in to the room smiling and laughing. The girl with long, wavy ash blond hair and gray eyes comes over to the bed and sits down next to me. While the girl with straight, shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes comes to sit in front of me and asks, "Will you braid my hair form me?" Her voice was small and shy yet sweet and comforting all at the same time. I couldn't help but smile at her.**_

_**And without thinking about what I was going to say I answer her question, "Yes I will. Now turn around and face forward and I'll braid your hair for you."**_

_**The little girl I front of me turns away from me as the other girl get up, walks over to the dresser with a mirror, opens one its draws, grabs a hair brush, and brings it over to me so I can brush the little girl – who is sitting in fronts me- 's hair. As I brush her hair she begins to hum the tune to "The Hanging Tree" while the other girl beginning to sing along:**_

"_**Are you, Are you**_

_**Coming to the tree**_

_**Where they strung up a man they say murdered three**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be**_

_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree**_

_**Are you, Are you**_

_**Coming to the tree**_

_**Where the dead man called out for his love to flee**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be**_

_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree**_

_**Are you, Are you**_

_**Coming to the tree**_

_**Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be**_

_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**_

_**Are you, Are you**_

_**Coming to the tree**_

_**Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be**_

_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."**_

_**I was a little surprised to hear them sing and humming that song but I didn't let it get to me and when the finished the song I started to braid her straight, shoulder length black hair into two French braids. As I finish braiding her hair the other girl asked, "Will you braid my hair next?"**_

"_**Of course I will." I answer.**_

_**When I was finished braiding the one little girl's straight, shoulder length black hair she traded spots with other girl. As I brushed the girl's long, wavy ash blond hair the two girls where talking to each other.**_

"_**What do you think daddy and our bothers are doing?" asked the little girl with black hair in two braids.**_

"_**They're probably at the bakery or they are walking around town." said the girl with long, wavy ash blond hair.**_

"_**When do you think they will be home, sissy?" the little girl asked.**_

"_**They should be getting home soon." the girl said as I started braid her hair a crown on her head and then asks me, "What do you think, mommy? Do believe they will be home soon?"**_

"_**Yes, I do believe your right." I say a think 'who are these kids, who is their father, and why are these girls calling me their mother?'**_

_**As I continued to braid her hair the three of us began to sing "Deep in the Meadow":**_

"_**Deep in the meadow, under the willow**_

_**A bed of grass, a soft green pillow**_

_**Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes**_

_**And when again they open, the sun will rise."**_

_**All three of us could hear the front door open but none of us move as four people come in the door and we just keep singing.**_

"_**Here it's safe, here it's warm**_

_**Here the daisies guard you from every harm**_

_**Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**_

_**Here is the place where I love you."**_

_**Now the people that had entered the house are now making their way up the stairs.**_

"_**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away**_

_**A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray**_

_**Forget your woes and let your troubles lay**_

_**And when again it's morning, they'll wash away."**_

_**Three boys come in through the bedroom door. The eldest of three boys with wavy black hair and bright blue eyes comes in the first and sits down on the bed behind me. The youngest of the three boys with wavy dish water blond hair and gray eyes smiles and sit on the other side of me on the bed. The middle oldest of the three boys with straight ashy blond hair and bright blue eyes comes and sits on the floor against the wall across from the bed. Peeta is the last to come in but instead of coming all the way in the room he leans against the doorframe as he smiles at me and the kids. As all of this is going on we just continue to sing.**_

"_**Here it's safe, here it's warm**_

_**Here the daisies guard you from every harm**_

_**Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**_

_**Here is the place where I love you."**_

_**When we finish singing is when I finish braiding the other girls hair into a crown on her head and she moves over so that I can get up and off the bed. After I get off the bed I walk over to Peeta and we embrace each other in a huge.**_

"_**So what did you four boys do today?" I ask.**_

"_**We went to the bakery for a little bit and helped dad bake some cookies." the boy with wavy black hair and bright blue eyes says.**_

"_**Then we went into town to visit Greasy Sae and her granddaughter." said the boy with straight ashy blond hair and bright blue.**_

"_**Then we went to go and see Haymitch at his house." said the boy with wavy dish water blond hair and gray eyes.**_

"_**And how is Haymitch?" I ask.**_

_**Peeta answers my question before anyone else can, "Haymitch is doing pretty good for him being sober."**_

"_**Daddy, how do you like my hair? I had mommy put my hair up for me." Asked the little girl with her straight, shoulder length black hair into two French braids and bright blue eyes.**_

"_**No, daddy, do you like my hair?" asked the little girl with her long, wavy ash blond hair in a braided crown on her head and gray eyes.**_

"_**You both are just as beautiful as your mother." Peeta repays as he smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. The three boys just laugh at all of us.**_

I wake up when I feel someone or more likely Peeta unwinding himself from me so that he can get off the bed and then he walks over to the window to watch the sunrise. When he hears me move on the bed he turns around to see that I am sitting up in the bed and that I am looking at him with a smile upon my lips.

"Good morning, Katniss. How did you sleep?" Peeta say as he walks over to me from where he stood by the window and pulls me into his arms.

"Good morning, Peeta. I slept well and how did you sleep?" I said as I put my arms around him.

"I slept just fine. So are you ready to get out of the hospital and back home?" he asks.

"Well yes, but Peeta my home is where ever you are. I have never felt like I was home when I was in my house I the Victors Village especially now when I don't have Prim or my mother there. It's just empty and I feel so at home when I'm with you." I say.

Hearing this just makes him smile even more than he was before. So when he kisses me in response and I kiss him back. We continue to kiss until someone walks into the room and clears their throat. We break apart from each other and look over to see Doctor Suzuki standing the doorway with her long, snow white hair in a braid down her back and bits of hair falling over her shoulders.

When she sees that she finally has our full and undivided attention she says, "I'm here to get you checked out of the hospital, Katniss."

Suzuki hand me some papers to sign then she checks me over one more time before she says, "Alright and everything checks out just fine. So what you going to do Katniss is walk to the front desk and the nurse that is there will have one more paper there for you sign. Then you are good to go."

Suzuki sets some clothes on the bed before leaving the room. I lean over to pick up the clothes and to get a better look at them. The first thing I notice is that they are my size. The next thing I notice is that the top is a slimming black top with short sleeves and the bottoms are jeans. Suzuki comes back in the room with my hunting boots in hand.

"I asked Haymitch to bring up some clothes for you to change into and some shoes for you to wear so you can leave the hospital." Suzuki says before leaving the room again.

"I'll just step outside while you get dressed." Peeta says as he turns and heads for the door.

"Peeta…" I say, he stops with his hand on the doorknob and turns to face me with his hand still on the door.

"What is it Katniss?" Peeta ask.

"Nothing I'll just till you later." I say at I look down at the bed.

"Alright." He says with a small smile on his face as he turns to exit the room closing the behind him.

I take off what I've been wearing and slip on the top and put on the bottoms. When I've finished putting on my clothes I put my hair up and into my signature braid. Then I walk over and open the door to see if I can't find Peeta. I decide to look to my right first and that when I see Peeta standing there waiting for me.

"Come on Katniss I'll show you the way to the front desk is." He says as he reaches a hand out for mine and I grab his hand by intertwine our fingers together. Peeta guides me down the hall and to the front desk where a slim, gray hair nurse sits.

When we reach the desk she looks up and asks a sweetly as she can, "Your name please miss?"

"Katniss Everdeen." I answer.

She looks back down at her desk and shuffles around a few papers before finding the paper she was looking for. She sets the paper in front of me, points to a line at the bottom of the paper, and says, "Just sign here and then you may go Miss Everdeen."

I sign the paper without ever having to let go of Peeta's hand. After I finish signing the paper I hand I back to the nurse and she takes then looks it over before saying, "Have a nice day, Miss Everdeen."

I turn around and Peeta leads me out the door of the hospital. We walk back to the Victor's Village in silence but when we final reach the row of homes in the Victor's Village Peeta ask, "What where you going to say when we were in the hospital room."

I think about it for a few minutes before I finally remember what I was go to tell him back there in the hospital room.

"Oh…that's right. I had a really nice dream last night instead of my usual nightmares that I have." I say.

Peeta looks at me with interest and asks, "And was it about?"

"Hmmmm…. There were 5 little kids sitting in the bedroom with me. 2 girls and 3 boys. The first girl had long, wavy ash blond hair and gray eyes and the other girl had straight, shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes. While the oldest boy had wavy black hair and bright blue eyes and the middle oldest boy has straight ashy blond hair and bright blue eyes. The youngest boy has wavy dish water blond hair and gray eyes." I said as I try to remember the rest of my dream.

"You've dreamt about them too?" He asks a little surprised.

"Yes!" I say a little confused.

"Have you ever dreamt of them before?" He asks.

"Last night was the first time I have ever dreamt of them. Why have you?" I ask.

"No, a least not before you were in the hospital. The first dream I had with them in it was when we were in this huge meadow with a waterfall. Then in the second dream I had with them in it we were in the living room of a house." He answers.

"They were so nice, kind, and sweet and in my dream they were calling me their mother…." I say with some longing in my voice some longing for those children to really be mine, "They also called you their father."

But after he has heard what I had to say he is quiet and I just look down at the ground. As I look down at the ground I think about the kids.

_I would love to have kids like the ones I dreamed about but the fear that they could get hurt and I couldn't do anything to protect them_ _still lingers._ Before I could go any further into those thoughts Peeta puts his hand underneath my chin to lift my face so that I am looking into his bright blue eyes.

"Katniss lets head home so we can get something to eat." He says sweetly.

We walk over to my house and when we reach the door Peeta turns around to head to his house when I stop him.

"Peeta will you stay?" I ask.

"Always." Peeta says as he turns around and we in my house.

After we eat we head over to Haymitch's house and even though he is just as drunk as ever I thank him for bringing my clothes and shoes up to the hospital for me. When we are done there we head back to my house to eat lunch and when we're done eating we sit on the couch in the living room. Peeta puts his arms around me and I curl up into his arms.

"Katniss?" he asks.

"uhmm?" I answer tiredly.

"I love you." He replies.

"I love you too." I respond.

Peeta kisses the top of head as I drift off to sleep but before I can fully fall asleep the phone rings.

* * *

**I ****try to get the next chapter up at the end of the week but I'll also try to get it up before then. Tell me what you think about Doctor Suzuki and if you all really like her and want to know more about her. Also if any of you have any names for those kid let me know and I'll pick the names I like. who do you think is calling Katniss on the phone? ********Don't forget to ****Review and tell me what you think because I'd really like to hear what you think. Ok yesterday I put up a poll ****************for people to vote for their favorite boys name** and the top 3 Boys names for the poll will be the names for the little boy in my story. Later on I will put up a poll for people to vote for their favorite girls name and the top 2 will be the names for the 2 little girls in my story.  



	6. The Phone Call

**Authers note****:** ******If you find any mistakes please tell me what they are and I'll go back and fix them. A thanks to all of you that reviewed because I love to read what you have to say about my story. Sorry this is so late but I've been a little busy. Last week, I had to go and enroll my 3 bothers and myself at 4 different schools because my mom went to England to see the Olympics. Anyway, I'll probably come back later and add on to this chapter because I don't like where I left it off.  
**

******D****isclaimers: I don't own the Hunger Games even though I wish I did and I do not own any of the characters except for Suzuki and a few other that are soon to come. **

**********Okay here is the sixth chapter and I hope you like it.**

* * *

**********Chapter 5: _The Phone Call_  
**

Peeta POV

We break apart from each other and look over to see Doctor Suzuki standing the doorway with her long, snow white hair in a braid down her back and bits of hair falling over her shoulders.

When she sees that she finally has our full and undivided attention she says, "I'm here to get you checked out of the hospital, Katniss."

Suzuki hand Katniss some papers to sign then Suzuki checks Katniss over one more time before she says, "Alright and everything checks out just fine. So what you going to do Katniss is walk to the front desk and the nurse that is there will have one more paper there for you sign. Then you are good to go."

Suzuki sets some clothes on the bed before leaving the room. Katniss leans over to pick up the clothes and to get a better look at them. I notice that they are some of her clothes from her house. Katniss looks over the clothes to take in the fact that the clothes are in fact hers or at least this is what I think. Suzuki comes back in the room with Katniss's hunting boots in hand.

"I asked Haymitch to bring up some clothes for you to change into and some shoes for you to wear so you can leave the hospital." Suzuki says before leaving the room again.

"I'll just step outside while you get dressed." I say as I turn and head for the door.

"Peeta…" Katniss says, I stop with my hand on the doorknob and I turn to face her with my hand still on the door.

"What is it Katniss?" I ask.

"Nothing I'll just till you later." Katniss says as she looks down at the bed.

"Alright." I says with a small smile on my face as I turns to exit the room closing the behind me.

Once I've closed the door I decided to lean against the wall to the right of the door as I wait for Katniss to finish changing. It's not long before I hear the door open and I stand up straight so that I am no longer leaning against the wall. Katniss to look to her right first and then she see me standing there waiting for her.

"Come on Katniss I'll show you the way to the front desk is." I say as I reach my hand out for hers and she grab my hand by intertwine our fingers together. I guide her down the hall and to the front desk where a slim, gray hair nurse sits.

When we reach the desk the nurse looks up and asks a sweetly as she can, "Your name please miss?"

"Katniss Everdeen." Katniss answer.

The nurse looks back down at her desk and shuffles around a few papers before finding the paper she was looking for. She sets the paper in front of Katniss, points to a line at the bottom of the paper, and says, "Just sign here and then you may go Miss Everdeen."

Katniss signs the paper without ever having to let go of my hand. After she finish signing the paper she hand it back to the nurse and the nurse takes it then looks it over before saying, "Have a nice day, Miss Everdeen."

Katniss turn around and I lead her out the doors of the hospital. We walk back to the Victor's Village in silence but when we final reach the row of homes in the Victor's Village I ask, "What where you going to say when we were in the hospital room."

She thinks about it for a few minutes before she finally remember what she was go to tell me back there in the hospital room.

"Oh…that's right. I had a really nice dream last night instead of my usual nightmares that I have." She says.

I look at her with interest and ask, "And was it about?"

"Hmmmm…. There were 5 little kids sitting in the bedroom with me. 2 girls and 3 boys. The first girl had long, wavy ash blond hair and gray eyes and the other girl had straight, shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes. While the oldest boy had wavy black hair and bright blue eyes and the middle oldest boy has straight ashy blond hair and bright blue eyes. The youngest boy has wavy dish water blond hair and gray eyes." she says as she tries to remember if there was anything else she wanted to say about her dream.

"You've dreamt about them too?" I ask her a little surprised.

"Yes!" she says a little confused.

"Have you ever dreamt of them before?" I ask.

"Last night was the first time I have ever dreamt of them. Why have you?" Katniss asks.

"No, a least not before you were in the hospital. The first dream I had with them in it was when we were in this huge meadow with a waterfall. Then in the second dream I had with them in it we were in the living room of a house." I answer.

"They were so nice, kind, and sweet and in my dream they were calling me their mother…." She say with some longing in my voice some longing for those children to really be mine, "They also called you their father."

But after I have heard what she had to say I am quiet and she just look down at the ground.  
As she looks down at the ground I just look at her and think about what she said.

I would love to have kids like the ones I dreamed about but I'm not sure Katniss wants kids or what we are going to do now but it doesn't matter as long as I'm with Katniss. Before I could think about it anymore then I already have I put my hand underneath Katniss's chin - without thinking - to lift her face so that she is looking at me instead of at the ground.

"Katniss lets head home so we can get something to eat." I sweetly say.

We walk over to her house and when we reach the door I turn around to head to my house thinking she might want to be alone for a little while since she just got out of the hospital when she stops me.

"Peeta will you stay?" Katniss asks.

"Always." I say as I turn around and we go into her house.

After we eat we head over to Haymitch's house and even though he is just as drunk as ever Katniss thank him for bringing her clothes and shoes up to the hospital for her. When we are done there we head back to her house to eat lunch and when we're done eating we sit on the couch in the living room. I put my arms around her and she curls up into my arms.

"Katniss?" I ask.

"uhmm?" she answer tiredly.

"I love you." I reply.

"I love you too." she respond.

I kiss the top of her head as she drifts off to sleep but before she can fully fall asleep the phone rings. When the phone rings I feel Katniss's body tenses up and when the phone continues to ring I look down at Katniss to see if she is going to answer it or if she wants me to answer it for her or whatever she wants to do. What I see in her eyes is a flurry of emotions.

"I'll get the phone." I sigh.

"No. Don't. Just let it ring." She says as I started to get up and off the couch.

"But what if it's your mother that calling?" I ask and when she doesn't say anything I walk towards the phone. I pick up the phone; put it up to my ear, and I say, "Hello!"

The person that responds is not Katniss's mother, Mrs. Everdeen but it Gale who is on the other end.

"Hi…," Gale pauses for a minute before asking, "May I speak to Katniss?" He doesn't even bother to ask who he is speaking right now but by his tone of voice he already knows that is me he is talking to.

I look at Katniss to see if she wants to talk to Gale but she shakes her head 'no' and mouths '_I don't want to talk to anyone_' before I can tell who is on the other end. Then I look away from Katniss and answer Gale, "She does not wish to speak to anyone right now, Gale."

Gale replies with anger very evident in his voice, "But she is speaking to you, now isn't she?!" His question seemed to be more of a statement of a fact then it actually being a question.

So instead of answering the question I decide to lie and say, "Katniss is not here right now and went out in the woods to hunt. So she will not be back for a while and most likely won't be back until sunset."

By Gale's tone of voice when he replies I can tell that he believed my lie, that is very angry with me, and really frustrated, "Fine, then tell her to call me back later! Goodbye, Peeta!"

"Goodbye." I say before hanging up the phone and keeping my voice as even as I can. Then I look back at Katniss and I see that she is relived but in her eye I can see that she is grateful for what I did. I walk back to the couch and Katniss moves so that when I sit down her head is on my chest and her arm are around my waist. I put arms around her and hold her close. We sit like this for a little while before she speaks up.

"So what did Gale say?"

"He didn't say much just that he wanted to talk to you and that he wants you to call him back later." I say smiling down at her.

"You lied to him." She states.

I nod my head to say 'yes' even though what she said was a statement instead of a question.

"Thank you, Peeta." She says as she looks up.

"You're welcome, Katniss."

* * *

******Don't forget to ****Review and tell me what you think because I'd really like to hear what you have to say. I put up a poll ****************for people to vote for their favorite boys name** and the top 3 Boys names for the poll will be the names for the little boy in my story. Later on I will put up a poll for people to vote for their favorite girls name and the top 2 will be the names for the 2 little girls in my story.  


**************Please Review this chapter and Vote for your favorite boys name.  
**


End file.
